


The bug

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discover a colourful bug in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bug

**Author's Note:**

> Merli and Afer are back! 
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'come and see'. 
> 
> Can't believe that this marks the 300th story I upload here. *blinks*

Hunith smiled as she watched the boys running about in the garden. She knew Mr. Pendragon wasn’t too happy that their children had formed such a strong bond and that it meant that little Arthur wanted to play at Merlin’s house too, but since they could return Arthur back to Camelot Mansion unharmed, she picked both of them up from playschool more often.

Arthur was playing by the bushes, attacking them with his little toy sword as if they were dangerous creatures, but Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Hunith frowned, dried her hands on a dish towel and made her way outside.

“Afer? Afer! Come, look!”

Merlin’s voice came from the area of the garden that desperately needed some weeding and Arthur ran over.

“What is it?”

“A bug.”

Hunith grinned when she saw Merlin sitting there like only little kids could, his feet on the ground, his butt hovering just above it.

“We need to kill it!”

“No!” Merlin shook his head. “It’s just a bug! It doesn’t do nothing!”

“Bugs are evil!”

“Look at it, it’s bootiful!”

Arthur still stood there, a bit unsure of what to do, but didn’t let go of his sword.

“Look. It has lots of colours!”

Sinking to his knees, Arthur looked in the direction Merlin was pointing. “It’s green.”

“And pink.”

“That’s girlish!” Arthur didn’t move and watched the bug like Merlin.

“Maybe it’s a girl bug?”

“Are there boy bugs, too?”

Merlin threw Arthur a look. “Of course there are boy bugs, too!”

“I know about lady bugs but that’s not one of them.” Arthur scooted a bit closer, causing the insect to fly away.

“Now you chased it away.”

Arthur pouted. “I didn’t mean to!”

Before they could start to argue, Hunith stepped closer. “Hey, you insect scientists, how about some juice and cookies?”

The boys forgot all about the colourful bug and ran towards the house, squealing in delight.


End file.
